


To save a beast

by 333exz (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Human/Vampire Relationship, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/333exz
Summary: Hilda saves Dimitri from death. She figures he'll stay unconscious, as he was for over a day, even as she bathes him. However, her assumption led to her getting paid back for saving him. In a very....rough way.tldr; Hilda saves dimitri, and he pays her back in a way that links their fates together. She's stubborn, and hes feral.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	To save a beast

**Author's Note:**

> this is VERY smutty. shameless smut.

Hilda couldn't stop herself when she saw him.

He was surrounded by Imperial soldiers, Chasing after edelgard. She knew..he wouldn't win, he wouldn't survive. She was alone, too, left to scout for any ambushes before they retreated. But she...When she saw Dimitri desperately trying to crawl, and Imperial soldiers realizing he was weak, she found herself charging down the hill and letting out a war cry.

Freikugel raised as she jumped up, and landed a powerful strike to one soldier. She quickly did a spin to counter another, as they charged her, and found herself doing a danced around Dimitri. Still, a soldier attempted to stab him, only managing to lightly pierce his shoulder before she quickly gave a powerful strike and the man's chest spurted blood onto her. She made a disgusted face, before decapitating the last soldier that attempted to run away. 

She set Freikugel down, and gently lifted dimitri onto her lap. "Hang in there." She uttered, not expecting him to look up at her from the corner of his eye. "Why did y-you come?" He groaned out, voice shaking but still gruff. She found herself smiling gently. 

"I don't know. I couldn't let you die, Dimitri." 

His eye seem to close at that, and he couldn't fight her anymore. All the while, a gentle white light poured from her fingers. It mended his flesh, healing the wound and stopping the bleeding as it stitched the skin back together. 

She washed the magic over his entire torso, frowning at all the injuries she could feel under his armor. Still, she'd have to heal it all later. 

She got up, and lifted him, struggling a little. She let out a loud whistle and her wyvern flew down, landing. "Hey, girl! i need your help. Sorry, it's going to be a bit heavy today, okay?" The wyvern let out a trill, almost happily. "I'll give you lots of treats when we get back, don't worry!" 

She hefted the man onto the wyvern with a loud grunt, watching him slump down a bit, the wyvern desperately trying to balance him. She strapped her axe to her back, and quickly got on, pulling him up into a sitting position where he was facing her. She grabbed a spare rope, and tied their waists together, so he would not fall off. His head fell on her shoulder, body hunched, and she moved upwards to grab the reigns. 

"Okay, tulip, lets go!" She announced, and the wyvern took to the sky. She flew, up and away. Struggling at first but her powerful wings worked amazingly. 

\---

It took her a bit to catch up to the full army on the way back to the monastery. About a day's trip for those on land, but she convinced Lysithea to warp her much closer, to make it half the time it would be.

Dimitri didn't wake up at all, seemingly exhausted, and she took breaks, to feed Tulip, her wyvern, and rest a little.

Then, she took back off.

\---

When she arrived back at the monastery, she quickly took Tulip to the stable. Unloading everything, setting Dimitri on nearby hay as she did, she quickly grabbed some treats for Tulip and fed her, taking off all the belts and straps and intricate things.

Then, she hefted dimitri back up, struggling a bit as she carried him to her quarters. She asked for help at some point, needing to make it up the stairs to her room. She made it, and gently set him on her bed, after stripping him of his dirty cape and hastily undoing parts of his armor. Also setting freikugel down.  
(She also put a spare blanket over her bed. She did not want to be dirty, nor have to wash her bed.) 

She took off his armor, piece by piece, finding his black ripped turtleneck and pants underneath. 

She lifted the shirt, before realizing she needed to change aswell. Blood was not an attractive look. She also needed to take a bath, but so did he.

She cursed silently, praying to the Gods that the private bathhouse would be empty.

\---

To her relief, it was. And taking a sleeping dimitri was easier if you put a cloak over him and he didnt have all that heavy armor. She was definitely going to give him an earful when he awoke for making her work. And, also apologize for what she was about to do. 

She felt glad, though, and protective of him. She saved him, she would not let him go now, nor did she trust anyone else to take care of him. Who knows who would hurt him?

Hilda snuck down to the private, secret bathhouse. Only her and select few shared this bathhouse. Nobles liked their privacy, after all. She gently closed the door and locked it, moving to lay dimitri down on a bench. She moved around a corner to her own little cabinet and began to strip, rather quickly too. The dried blood felt gross, really, and she smelled gross. She took her hair out of her ponytail, and set all her clothes pieces to be washed, in a small basket in the corner. She moved to make sure she had her spare clothes, before closing the locker. Now she was naked, with a feral man around the corner. He did seem to be in a comatose state. 

Worried she'd wake him, she snuck into the bathroom herself, using one of the showers as to not make the bath bloody. 

She washed her hair with great care, washing her face, and finally her body. She had to scrub some of the blood off, but thankfully almost all her clothes caught it. Using a wash cloth to wipe her face, she got up, combing her bangs back into place and brushing her hair. After she was done washing up, she returned to the cabinet room with a towel around her waist, feeling fresh and clean. 

So, now, came the embarassing part. She made sure the room was locked, once again, before she moved to strip him once again. She undid his eyepath, looking sadly at the scar that ran down his eyebrow and his eye, wondering just who gave him that. Part of her wanted to kill them for hurting him. She blushed as she cut off his torn turtleneck, swearing shed replace it but right now he needed healing. She moved to do the same with his pants, adverting her eyes from his junk as she lifted him, her towel slipping from her body, making her curse lightly before she continued to carry him to the other room. 

She layed him down on the tile where she usually sat for her showers, before sitting him up so she could sit behind him. She turned the water on and began washing him with warm water, running healing magic all over his body to help him. She scrubbed his hair, eventually sitting him on the floor infront of her as she did so, noticing even in his sleep he tilted his head towards her. 

She finished, and moved away. She washed out the soap from his hair but needed the bath to clean his body thoroughly, since she already scrubbed the blood off, she figured it was okay. 

She lifted him up again, careful not to slip, she had to half drag him across the cold tile into the warm bath water. She moved, so she was behind him, as he sat in the water, she sat up on one of the steps above him to make sure she could scrub his hair and shoulders. She leaned against him as she made sure she got all of the soap out of his hair, before her hands began to work on healing his back.

This was tiring her out, of course, but she wouldn't stop until she knew he was okay. She focused on healing the shoulder that was stabbed, eyes making sure all was okay. 

"Oh, dimitri.." She whispered, sighing quietly. 

Hilda did not expect for his body to suddenly tense up. She froze, like a deer caught in headlights, because thats basically what she was, as he snapped his body around and tackled her, so they were out of the water and on the nearby tile, he pinned her to the floor. His hands above her head, holding her own hands there. 

She squeaked, her face flushing. This was very, very compromising. Her entire body was bare and so was his, and she realized his eye was dilated into a slit. She'd made a very, very big mistake.

See, everyone's bloodline affected them in some way. Marianne was a werewolf, Byleth was quite literally an Angel-Demon mix, Ignatz and many others just regular humans, some humans despite their bloodline. (Though, some people like ferdinand were half nabatean, though that didn't affect anything.) 

She cursed. She didn't know how she didn't see it before. He was extremely strong, he loved bloodshed, quite literally craving it, He did not like being out in the sunlight for super long (Though, it didn't burn him.) His teeth were always a little pointy, and now they were full blown fangs. His pale complexion, everything. Now, she suddenly remembered that Blaiddyd was a Vampiric family. 

His eye scanned her face, which was very red with a blush, before it trailed downwards and looked over her breasts. Bare. He growled lowly. "You'll pay the price for saving a beast." 

Before she could react, his teeth were digging into her neck. She let out a loud moan, back arching into his body, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt his leg slide in between hers to get better access to her neck. He licked and sucked on the sensitive skin and she moaned, finding that he let out a moan of his own as he drank from her. 

"Oh, dimitri-!" She cried out as he pressed his knee closer to her aching core. He paused, pulling back to look at her face.

"Why aren't you afraid?! i could kill you!" He growled out harshly, blood all over his lips. She panted, eyes opening half lidded as she gave him a loopy smile. "I didn't save you so that you could kill me, or do anything to me, i saved you because i care about you, and if you kill me, i think it'd be a nice way to go." 

That somehow made something in his eye dilate, honing in on her face. She felt something hard poke against her, closing her eyes as she knew what it was.

"If you want me, Dimitri, take me. But please, don't leave afterwards." A little flushed and embarassed, Hilda found herself wanting him to stay. "I'll follow you till the end." She couldn't see his eye widening, and frankly couldn't even think about it before he was kissing down her neck and body, leaving little bites and hickeys. His hands released hers. When his mouth found her clit, she let out a sharp cry of pleasure, back arching. "Oh, Dimitri! Yes!" He was, indeed, like a beast. She realized his tongue was much longer than she thought and frankly she was loving it. 

She was reduced to a whimpering mess as he licked and sucked at her clit, mouth powerful in his movements, sometimes pausing to bite her inner thighs and drink blood from them. She couldn't help the intense pleasure she felt, hands grabbing his hair desperately.

He licked her ruthlessly, even as she came with a loud cry of his name, tears in her eyes from the pleasure. He pulled back, and moved upwards, in between her legs. "D..dimitri.." She choked out as he kissed at her neck.  
Hilda felt him flip her around, and she gasped, as he lifted her up a bit so she could grab onto the stone tile bench, resting her elbows and arms against it. 

He lifted her ass, before thrusting straight into her pussy. She couldn't help the cry that left her, pressing her face into her arms. He moved her hair, and bit her neck, sucking blood. She felt intoxicated. She never thought losing her virginity would be so amazing, nor did she think it'd be with him. 

Dimitri thrusted quickly, brutally, with powerful thrusts into her. She could only whimper and moan as he took her, orgasms hitting her and a sharp cry leaving her as he thrusted into her and came. Hilda was suddenly very thankful that since she was a superhuman, she could choose when she wanted a pregnancy. 

She did not expect him to keep moving, but he did. She cried out, her voice aching as she shook, trembling beneath him. He came again, this time she came with him, feeling him rub at her clit. He stopped moving, kissing at her neck, as he rubbed her to her next orgasm. Her squeezing down on him with each orgasm seemed to make him cum aswell. 

He paused, stopping everything as he panted, holding her close. She felt him pull out, both of them panting heavily and out of breath. Hilda defintely couldn't walk, her legs felt like jelly. "H..Haa..S..so much for me taking care of you." She was surprised when he grunted in response, lifting her up, and using the shower to wash them both, free of the blood and cum, and sweat that covered them. After awhile, he lifted her up, his own energy returned since he'd drank her blood. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, cuddling up to him.

He found her clothes in her locker and dressed her, into her nightgown and cloak. He grabbed the cloak she'd had on him before, and stole one of raphaels spare shirts, dressing himself before he put on the cloak and lifted her up, carrying her back to her dorm room.  
He was pleased to see both their heroes relics, unaware that she'd strapped them to her back, and carried him, and his armor was untouched aswell, resting nearby. She'd obviously been cleaning it somewhat.  
He lifted the blanket that had a bit of dirt on it off of her bed, and layed her down. He closed the door and locked it before climbing into the bed, protectively pulling her to his chest. He'd chosen her as his mate, his lifelong love, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Amazingly, the voices were quiet, letting him close his eyes and peacefully rest. 

Hilda and Dimitri lay curled up to eachother, warmth seeping and healing their hearts. What a night that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, hilda is kinda shameless when it comes to putting him being healed over her own dignity. She would rather make sure he was clean, (no infections!) and that he was healed, than worry about being naked.   
> And though she feels guilty for bathing him while he's unconscious, she knows its necessary because when conscious he'd probably refuse to do so and attack people.


End file.
